Christmas Miracles
by Itsy-Evil-Spiders
Summary: A hero and a villainess...never to be together...but hey, Christmas is the perfect time for miracles...KFJinx first, ever oneshot


A/n Okay, this is my first one shot, so bear with me if it sucks. I'm a major KF/ Jinx shipper because I saw the episode Lightspeed and thought it was awesome. Plus, it's Christmas, and I'm feeling a little fluffy...hehe.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, I'd devote a whole 1 hour episode on the lives of the Teen Titan's cast on their love lives. That'd be funny.

Christmas Miracle

A white sheet of snow blanketed downtown New York City, while the hustle and bustle of Christmas was at its climax. Desperate shoppers began their rush for last minute gifts. Children laughed, parents stressed, and couples snuggled on park benches drinking luscious hot chocolate. Everything was blessed on that eve; so lucky it was Christmas Eve.

All except for one girl.

She walked ever so slowly through the crowds, no one knowing that she even existed. Her pink hair waved in the shivering wind, causing her to pull her thin black jacket over her light frame.

Jinx kept on walking. It had been exactly a month and a half since she quit the Hive Five (well, technically it had six members, but now it's five, so who's counting anyway) and began her journey to no where.

"Grrr...I don't know where I'm walking to; I don't even know why I'm going away..." Growled the young sorceress as she shook her head to rid herself of fallen snowflakes. Her hair finally fell limp, thanks to the moisture, and she swore out loud.

"Little Jinx-y should watch her potty mouth." A cocky voice said in her ear.

Jinx whipped around to glare at her stalker, but found no one. She swore once more then ran down an alley way.

_Of course, that is quite pointless since I'm trying to outrun the fastest kid alive._ Jinx chuckled a bit at this comment, but continued to run anyway.

After a bit, she stopped to lean against an old dumpster to catch her breath. Her striped stockings were soaked, her boots were scuffed, and her hair was spread lightly across her shoulders in soft, messy waves.

"You know," Jinx flinched a little bit. "You look nice when your hair is down."

Jinx turned to see a boy about her age. He looked vaguely familiar with the flaming red hair and blue eyes, but he was wearing a brown leather jacket with a red turtle neck, and a pair of ragged blue jeans. The gothic girl narrowed her cat-like eyes in confusion as the boy beamed at her.

"Who the hell are you?" The young man grinned even more as Jinx took a step back.

"Awwww...I'd think you'd remember me Jinx-y ol' friend, but I guess I was wrong. I'll just be going now." The boy turned and sped off in some random direction as Jinx stared wide-eyed.

"Wait! Kid Flash!" Jinx yelled in the air, but he was already gone.

----------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Jinx was sitting in Central Park on an old bench. It was a small part of it that was rarely reached, abundant in weeds, fallen leaves, and of course, snow.

Jinx sighed as she stared at her feet.

Jinx left Jump City to find him. Kid Flash wouldn't leave her mind; wouldn't leave her alone, leaving roses in random places for her to find...everywhere she went.

But he didn't show himself...until now.

But he sped off again.

She held her face in her hands, trying to relieve herself from the massive migraine she had. Jinx shivered in the December wind, pulling her legs to her chest in an effort to keep warm.

"Hey Jinx-y..." A teasing voice unconsciously made Jinx smile as she raised her head to meet her pink orbs with bright blue ones.

"Don't call me Jinx-y..." Kid Flash laughed slightly as he sat beside her.

"Okay, what about...Jinx-Jinx?" Jinx sweat dropped at his stupidity, even if a very dormant part of her thought it was cute.

"Nah." Jinx looked up at the night sky, trying to distract herself from the charming boy beside her.

"How come you're not in costume?" Asked Jinx as she faced him.

"To be completely honest, tights give me a wedgie, and if you're going at the speed of light, they tend to ride up more." The boy turned to Jinx just in time to see her slightly aghast, but disgusted expression.

"You really are an idiot." Jinx said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"But I'm a good-looking idiot, right?" He asked with a seemingly-innocent expression. Jinx smirked, then leaned close to his face, not caring that he seemed slightly taken-back and blushing at her sudden action.

"Well..." She slid her hand on the side of his face, her cold skin feeding off the warmth his face was radiating. His eyes widened even more as she brought her face to whisper in his ear...

"No." Kid Flash fell over. "Not really."

"Man, how could you lead me on like that? That was low, Jinx, even for you." He mock-pouted and Jinx smiled.

"Oy, Kid Flash, why do you have to follow me where ever I go? The roses are flattering, really, but being all stalker-like, it's kinda creepy..." Jinx's eyes softened as the smile disappeared off his face.

"Well, first off, call me Wally, and if you really want me to go...I mean, yeah, I'm the good guy and I'm stalking...and plus it's obvious you don't want me around but I really—"He stopped when she grabbed his hand to prevent him from walking off. Jinx looked down at his hand in hers, blushed and snapped it back.

"Lord, is it cold or something tonight?" Jinx's face betrayed her with unwanted warmth. She started to swing her legs back and forth to look at. To look at anywhere else but his face.

"Hey Jinx..." She looked up at him, wishing that her blush was already gone. He had a smile on his face.

"Wait here." He sped off with a smile on his face.

She stared at the spot where he was standing just five seconds ago. She stood up and stretched her aching limbs. She bent down to re-buckle her boots when she heard a sudden rush of wind behind her, causing her to yelp as her skirt rode up.

"Hm...of all things, I would have never placed you as a girl who wore pink underwear with lace and purple bunnies." He walked up with a big goofy grin on his face. She spun around to smack him but he caught her hand first.

He held up a cup that was emitting a delicious smell.

"Want hot cocoa?"

She sighed and answered with a nod. He handed her the steaming cup and she took a sip.

"Thanks Wally."

"No problem Jinx." He took his seat and she gratefully sat right beside him.

The two teens spent a comfortable silence in the star-sparkling night on Christmas Eve, save the slight sipping noise from Jinx and her cocoa.

"So, you quit?"

"Damn straight." More sipping of hot cocoa.

"Ha! I knew it! I'm rubbing off on you Jinx-y!" Yelled Kid Flash as he did his little victory dance. Jinx merely rolled her eyes as she took the last gulp of her hot cocoa.

"Moron."

"Thank you for that compliment."

More silence.

"Why do you keep following me? I'm pretty much bad luck, and I'm not exactly a social butterfly. Why would you bother when I'm meant to be alone?" Jinx looked at him with saddened eyes, something rare from a girl such as Jinx.

Kid Flash stared at her for a minute, and then gave a sincere smile. She stared in confusion until she felt him give her a sudden hug, his face smashed into her now dry pink hair.

"You're not alone. No matter how many times you think you're alone, and I know how corny and mushy this sounds, I'm always here with you."

Touched by his words, she smiled blissfully, and returned the hug, pressing herself into his frame, filled with an un-Jinx-like happiness. The two pulled apart and looked at each other.

"Well, I guess I better be going now." Jinx said quietly, almost sadly. She was about to stand up, but Kid Flash stopped her.

"I don't think I want you to leave just yet." He gave a boyish grin and pointed upwards towards the heavens. Jinx looked up, rather miffed by his behavior, and her eyes widened in shock.

Above their heads, tied on the old withered branch, was a clump of pure white mistletoe.

Both teens looked at each other; one was looking awkward and embarrassed, while the other looked like a child on Christmas morning. Kid Flash grasped Jinx by the waist, and smiled his signature charming smile that all the girls went crazy for.

But this one was special, because it was reserved especially for her.

Jinx placed her arms around his neck, and leaned forward as he did. Heaven smiled on the kissing couple, and a dove cooed overhead.

Then a certain bit of bad luck broke the bench they were sitting on.

Neither noticed, and neither cared, and while some person who happened to walk by to see a hero and a villainess kissing, would have thought it was a miracle.

But hey, it's Christmas, and what a better time for miracles than Christmas.

A/n How was my first one-shot? Kid Flash and Jinx rule!


End file.
